The No Treasure Treasure Hunt
The No Treasure Treasure Hunt is episode six of the Mysteries of Alfred Hegehog. Premise Cynthia and Louise are competing against Alfred and Winston in the upcoming Treasure Race. But after Cynthia and Louise arrive at the end of the race they find no treasure; it's up to Alfred to figure out where it went. '' Summary While waiting to begin, Cynthia has Louise take various pictures of her, voicing her confidence that she will win the treasure hunt when Mr. Thomas begins to talk. He explains that Camille and Milo have hid the clues for both teams to find and the race begins, with Camille and Milo worried over how slow Alfred and Winston take off in comparison to the hurried Cynthia and Louise. Eventually, Cynthia approaches a sign pointing in the direction to the treasure. She decides to flip the sign in hopes of throwing Alfred off track and they reach a voice recorded message someone left on the bridge. After she hears the message, Cynthia decides to throw the message over the bridge to make sure Alfred can't find it and they continue on their way, with Louise taking pictures at every location. As Alfred and Winston arrive at the location the sign pointed them in they realize the clue isn't there. They're not sure what to other than to turn around, but when they do they come to the conclusion they are now lost. Cynthia locates the third clue by now and reads it over before tearing the paper to shreds, then crushing it just to make sure it's completely un-readable. She and Louise rush to the final location, stopping to count thirty paces to the treasure. But seeing nothing, she angrily returns to the others -along with a confused Alfred and Winston- demanding to know where it is. She insists it's gone missing and tells Alfred to figure out where it went, but he's more confused over getting lost, telling Camille and Milo what happened before accidentally angering Camille as he wonders if she made a mistake. Seeing as he has no choice he asks Cynthia to lead them to the treasure, and she shows everyone how they found nothing. He asks Mr. Thomas when he hid it, but Camille and Milo argue over the timing, saying it was between 7:00 am and 7:30 am. Alfred deems this to be a clue, then suggests they observe the area a little to see if they can find anything else. Louise spots a dirty looking hat and Cynthia assumes it must belong to whoever stole the treasure. Milo tries it on until Alfred observes it to deduce that it's Mr. Russard's, causing Cynthia to hurriedly rush to his place to confront him on it. Alfred and his friends quickly try to give chase to convince her that she can't just assume things like that but she refuses to listen. Before she can knock on his door though, Alfred grabs the hat and they proceed to tug it; just as Mr. Russard opens the door and she pulls hard enough to fall over. He expresses joy in seeing his hat, as he didn't know where it went and he takes it back, bringing up that he lost it last spring and had been trying to locate it. As Cynthia begins to get flustered realizing her mistake, Alfred grins while informing her of the mildew that was covering it- much to her disgust. By now the group return to Hedgequarters and they are unable to figure out what else could have happened. Alfred wonders if the lack of clues could be a clue in itself, and while they try to do some heavy thinking, he observes Louise resume taking pictures of Cynthia. He asks if she took pictures throughout the race, and after confirming she did he asks to see the camera. He uploads the pictures onto his laptop and together everyone looks through the various images she got to see if anything looks odd or out of place. Everyone grows steadily frustration as they realize Cynthia was cheating the entire competition, but she tries ignoring it to focus on the missing treasure. Alfred prints out some of the pictures and pins them to his board, only to realize something strange with the flower fields when Camille remarks on their shadows facing another direction than what she remembers. Before they take off they go over the clues so far and Alfred realizes what happened. He points out that the direction of the flowers changed after Mr. Thomas planted the treasure chest. As young flowers, the sunflowers will turn to follow the sunlight in order to grow and get nutrients, so for them to figure out where the treasure chest really is they will need the flowers to match the right picture. Anticipating finally getting to the treasure, everyone patiently waits until the time of day matches. Camille is able to find it and she claims that because of Cynthia cheating, she shouldn't win. Milo and Mr. Thomas agree that Alfred and Winston rightfully earned it, and Cynthia angrily storms off- dragging Louise behind her. The trio open the wrapped up gift to find a book about sunflowers, causing everyone to start laughing. Quotes *Cynthia: "''Blow the whistle already.... I SAID BLOW THE WHISTLE!" ''----'' * Trivia *This is the first episode to have one of Cynthia's cousins speak by herself. *There is a photograph of Camille yelling at Alfred that Louise took off-screen. It isn't explained, but it was most-likely the result from him asking if she messed up. *Alfred shows that he is agile in this episode. Goofs *Louise is drawn slightly odd as Alfred goes through the pictures. *When Cynthia claims there isn't any treasure once they arrive back to the location, her legs are colored to match her skin/feathers, not her leggings. *When the group rides on Winston the first time, Louise's beak is discolored. **The second time Cynthia's beak is discolored. *As Louise takes the picture and Cynthia growls out of anger, her lips were shown closed, as if she wasn't making any noise. *As Milo remarks on the strangeness of the situation, the sunflowers on the side of the screen are glowing. *Notice the marking along Cynthia's neck as she tells Camille and Milo that there isn't any treasure, the very bottom of it keeps changing colors from being shaded to unshaded. *A small string is on Louise's camera, but when she hands it to Alfred there is no visible string. *Early on in the episode, only three of them can ride on Winston, but at the end of the episode all five of them rode on him fine. Gallery vlcsnap-2012-02-12-08h34m34s245.png|A first clue is a timeline. vlcsnap-2012-02-12-08h35m29s27.png|Our second clue is hat found in the field. vlcsnap-2012-02-12-08h38m20s203.png|Our second clue version two, that there are no clues, is clue. vlcsnap-2012-02-12-08h41m19s202.png|And turning shadows are our last clue. Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h22m18s102.png|Cynthia poses as her cousin Louise takes pictures. Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h22m21s142.png|''"Move over, Alfred! You're standing on my foot!"'' Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h22m50s174.png|Mr. Thomas reviews the rules for the treasure hunt. Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h23m18s200.png|Alfred takes a look at the clues with his partner, Winston. Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h23m37s133.png|Cynthia gets impatient and blows the whistle around Milo's neck to start the hunt. Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h23m51s17.png|Alfred and Winston start off rather slowly. Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h24m14s247.png|Without anyone else knowing, Cynthia switches the sign's direction! TMoAH Pics (35).JPG|Alfred and Winston are looking for the treasure... but in the wrong direction! Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h24m30s146.png|Cynthia listens to the recorded clue on the bridge... Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h24m45s45.png|...but then she drops it into the river below! Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h24m53s121.png|Alfred and Winston end up where they shouldn't be. Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h25m08s13.png|Cynthia reads the third clue, but then rips it into little pieces! Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h25m22s157.png|''"Take 30 steps in the same direction as the sunflowers face."'' Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h25m55s235.png|Cynthia takes the 30 steps, but there's no prize! Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h26m22s241.png|Cynthia and Louise run back to tell the others about their predicament. Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h26m34s107.png|Alfred explains to Milo that he and Winston got lost. Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h26m40s165.png|''"We followed each clue perfectly! ... And there's NO TREASURE!"'' Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h26m45s219.png|''"But the principal hid the treasure himself!"'' Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h26m51s27.png|Cynthia runs into a tree! Ouch! Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h27m01s122.png|''"Do... not... say... a word!"'' Vlcsnap-2012-01-15-19h41m17s185.png|Camille gets ticked off when Alfred asks her if she gave them the right clues. Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h27m13s204.png|''"...Okay! This is serious mysterious!"'' Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h31m07s22.png|Milo tells Alfred what time the principal hid the treasure. Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h31m21s162.png|''"...Does it matter?!"'' Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h31m33s23.png|''"Sure it does!"'' Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h31m46s155.png|Alfred tells everybody to spread out and search, but Cynthia doesn't want to. Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h32m03s70.png|Cynthia slips as Louise takes another photo. Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h32m24s24.png|No one is finding anything so far... Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h32m32s107.png|''"You could say we were clueless!"'' Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h32m38s166.png|Louise finds a hat! It's Mr. Rusard's! Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h33m42s40.png|Cynthia thinks Mr. Rusard took the treasure! She rushes off with the hat! Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h33m57s186.png|How will they catch up? Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h34m17s129.png|By moose, of course! Winston rides them to Mr. Rusard's house. Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h34m22s179.png|Alfred snatches the hat from Cynthia's hand. Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h35m37s160.png|''"Give it back! It's my only proof!"'' vlcsnap-2012-02-12-08h36m23s59.png|Alfred and Cynthia fight over the hat! Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h36m05s184.png|Mr. Rusard is glad Cynthia found it! He had lost it a year ago. Looks like Cynthia was a bit hasty... Alfred Right.png|Alfred explains that the hat had mildew on it, so it would have been outside for quite a while... like a year. Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h36m24s117.png|''"I'm really enjoying class this year. Bye!"'' vlcsnap-2012-02-12-08h37m20s114.png|'' "Smile!" '' Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h37m08s46.png|The hat wasn't a clue after all... Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h37m14s113.png|''"The fact that there isn't a clue is our second clue!"'' Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h37m29s255.png|''"Blah, blah, blah! Just find my prize, will you?!"'' Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h37m46s172.png|Milo and Camille are not impressed by Cynthia's bossiness. Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h38m24s45.png|Alfred asks Louise to hand over her camera to see if there's a clue there. Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h38m42s223.png|When they look at the first photos, they find out that Cynthia had been cheating to win! Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h39m01s155.png|''"Sometimes you just have to look closely."'' Vlcsnap-2012-01-15-19h46m55s239.png|A picture Louise took off-screen. Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h39m40s126.png|What's different about the pictures? Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h40m09s63.png|The shadows were different! But Cynthia begs to differ. Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h40m49s207.png|After a quick clue review, it's back to the sunflowers! Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h41m04s106.png|''"Why do I have to be in the middle?"'' (It's the best photo I could salvage from the version I have. Sorry!) Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h41m36s172.png|The sunflowers were the opposite direction from earlier in the day. Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h41m41s216.png|Since the treasure was hidden at evening, it should be in the same spot! Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h41m51s64.png|Cynthia trips as she runs to find the treasure. Vlcsnap-2012-01-15-19h49m38s85.png|''"Found it!"'' Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h42m19s83.png|Camille stops Cynthia from taking the prize, since she had cheated. Vlcsnap-2012-01-15-19h50m15s198.png|Cynthia yells at Camille and storms off. Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h42m49s130.png|The prize is a botany book! Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-12h42m53s166.png|''"Boy, this could have saved us a lot of time!"'' Category:Winston Moose Ep. Category:Episode Galleries Category:Episodes Category:Camille Eps Category:Cynthia Eps Category:Mr. Thomas Ep Category:Images Category:Mr. Russard Eps